The invention relates to an apparatus for the extraction of (pack) blanks of (thin) cardboard from the underside of a blank stack, especially from a blank magazine of a packaging machine, by means of least one extraction member on the underside of the blank stack, the extracted blanks being introducible into a discharge-conveyor track extending underneath the blank stack.
In the production of packs from thin cardboard, for example in the production of hinge-lid packs for cigarettes, prefabricated blanks are supplied in stacks to the packaging machine. The blank stacks are introduced into blank magazines and are extracted individually from these on the underside. The blanks then enter the packaging process via the discharge-conveyor track.
With the increasing efficiency of packaging machines, the extraction of the blanks from the blank magazine presents a particular problem. The difficulty is that an individual blank has to be extracted reliably within the shortest possible time and brought into the correct relative position for discharge. The "roll-off" devices often used hitherto in practice can no longer deal with the high performances of modern packaging machines.